


YOU WANT IT DARKER?..

by TheBroken



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Conversations, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Drama, Edgy, F/F, Feels, Flirtacious Yuzu, Kubukicho, Lust, Mix Bar, Multi, Queer Subculture, Romance, canon lesbian characters, sexual suggestiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBroken/pseuds/TheBroken
Summary: "You want it darker?..Then just turn off the lights..."Alternate Universe Citrus story, with a very edgy Yuzu and Mei meeting as older teenagers, outside of school life.It's about to get dark...
Relationships: Aihara Mei/Aihara Yuzu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	YOU WANT IT DARKER?..

**Author's Note:**

> A very different take on both the girls.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this alternate universe pairing.

Mei and Yuzu were outside of the rather trashy-looking club across town that neither one, at eighteen years of age, was in actuality old enough to go into.

But no-one was asking questions, and both soon keyed down in relief.

The blonde embraced the other, a sigh of longing issuing from the garishly painted pink lips before she planted them warmly on her date's lovely mouth. She wore a lot of makeup- it made her look old enough to go into the club without any suspicion from the management. They clung to each other, with a moment of painful tension before they went in together. If they were caught, two underaged teenagers...

"Calm down, Yuzu!" Mei whispered.

The other laughed nervously. "Yeah- I've gotta look presentable and twenty, right?" She gazed at the other seriously. "I can just imagine what the bitches at my school would do to me if I got tagged in a...a..."

 _"Mix Bar."_ Mei finished it for her. "It's a place for people who are _Queer. Not just lesbians..._ Really... _Queers_ of all kinds."

Yuzu shuddered. "It sounds so... harsh when you put it that way! Isn't there a nicer way to put it?"

 **"** _ **It** is what **it is.** **We** are what **we are**."_ Mei gave another of those inscrutable looks she had come to expect by now.

The two had met, of all places, in a manga shop. They were both in the large Yuri section and kept glancing at each other over the top of their books. After Yuzu flashed the first nervous flirt smile, The other had moved closer and closer down the shelves, until they were standing side by side. "You've got good taste!" Yuzu had noted, approving of the manga they held...

"You too!... um..." Mei had been so awkward, so adorkable, and _so cute!_ After they had made their purchases and left the shop, they had both soon ascertained the preferences of the other while ogling their favorite scenes, as they sat close to each other on a train.

 _"That hot dark haired girl_. _.."_ Yuzu had pointedly said, looking at the other, and smiling.

Mei blushed. "I really go for _that blonde!_..." they had sheepishly allowed. _A little shy, a little backward..._ _A LOT sexy!_

_The warm-hearted Yuzu was immediately charmed!_

Oh, God! Those stunning violet eyes, like a Goddess! And how could a set of lips be so red and moist, even without lipstick- like a piece of ripe, succulent, juicy fruit? Yuzu was dying to taste those lips almost immediately to see if they were as sweet as they looked!

The dates, all on the sly, had followed soon after. Neither had ever been to the other's residence- Yuzu lived with their mother, Mei, with their parents', and both in mortal terror, it seemed, of publicly coming out, but unwilling, at the same time, to live without romantic company. They had been an item ever since, all these weeks later. And tonight... they were stepping over a line. They weren't going to be making out in a park or having a furtive lunch together... They were in a full-fledged Mix Bar after dinner, in the Kubukicho, and all the bets were off.

The blonde came back to the moment. "She's so beautiful..." she thought, looking at Mei's elegant, willowy legs, and shapely curves beneath the rather expensive dress. The long, straight black hair framed the aristocratic, classic features. "She clearly comes from money!,' she thought, "but that's not why I'm falling for her!" She took the graceful hand as they went into the club together, being as nonchalant as anyone can be when they're breaking several municipal laws.

They both exhaled in sheer relief as they smoothly passed inside. Groups of _mostly_ younger girls, and a few older women, _men dressed_ as girls or older women-some of them totally convincing- _girls_ dressed as _men_ \- transgenders, several people with body modifications of various kinds... Yuzu was starting to understand what Mei had said, and was really not very comfortable. She was quite used to being the closeted Gay girl more or less walking in a straight "normal" world.

But the music was exciting, and Yuzu loved to dance, so for a while, she lost herself with her partner, who, a little awkwardly at first, soon was showing her how that shapely bottom could sway! For a while... It worked. They next moved in close for some affectionate slow dancing, which Mei was particularly adept at. A little tired after a while from the exertion, they sat down at a table, both careful to only order non-alcoholic drinks- neither really drank, anyway. The blonde looked around, and really wished they were still at the cute restaurant they had enjoyed dinner in earlier. Her expression must have shown her inner dialogue because Mei reached across the table and held her hand.

"What's the matter, Yuzu?" came the softly voiced question.

The blonde struggled to find the right words, not sure yet in this stage of the relationship if she might offend the other. "Mei... I'm used to... well...something more normal, like when we go to cafes, and such. It's why I'm with you, Baby- I want my girl to look and act like a _girl_ , and not some _half-assed man._ I'm into... well...like you are. A real lady. This... really isn't my kind of thing. I mean... I don't hate on them, or like that..." She wore an embarrassed look on her face, hoping she hadn't somehow hurt the other's feelings.

Mei nodded in understanding. "It is completely out of the pale for a girl like you. It was for me too, when I first realized that I was different. Yeah, I like my girls _all-girl_ , too, and maybe this isn't my typical idea for a date, either. But... this is a little-seen part of the whole thing. You're just a girl who happens to like other girls... not a Gay subculturist. Well, for some people, it can get complicated, and in so many ways! This is like an alien world to you, Yuzu. But I wanted you to see this- because this is how many people out there in the ordinary world you and I move in imagine everyone who's queer to be if they know anything at all about us... And well... there's nothing wrong with being the way you see people here... maybe it's not your thing or mine- okay- that's fine. Myself, although I _once wasn't_ , I'm okay with this, now! I brought you here to reveal a valuable truth to you. Which is this: You've got to understand- if this isn't _your thing... if it's weird to **you-**_ this is certain to be an even _bigger_ turn-off for the average straight person. Not for all... but most. It's their business how they feel, too- providing they don't start hating on someone else who's different. They might take exception, to the point, they'll harass you, or _worse,_ as you told me you're afraid your classmates will do to you! Never mind it's not their business! People have the damnedest talent for inserting themselves and their opinions into the lives of others! Some of them are going to think of you and me the same way and feel like _you_ just felt, or probably, a great deal worse than that, because, well... it's just not their thing, or some believe it's immoral, or otherwise, wrong!"

 _"And maybe, Yuzu... although it was in another way... that was_ _me, as I_ struggled with _my_ identity. _And I have been struggling a long time, with that. "_

 _"I guess anyone who's_ _queer_ , _usually does."_

"But I was brought here by the girl I first came out to, two years ago, and she really opened my eyes, eventually. _"Welcome to the other side of the fun mirror!"_ she told me! So Yuzu, you've got to understand what is sure to be out there for us both. A lack of acceptance, to say the _least._.."

Mei squeezed the other's hand and finally smiled, the intense expression fading.

"I just wanted your _take_ on it, Honey! I _understand_. It's all too new and weird to you. Do you want to leave?"

Yuzu gratefully shook her head, _yes,_ and they left as quietly as they came in, the Mama-san behind the bar waving them off and winking in approval at the lovely young couple.

They walked in silence for a while, before the green-eyed girl complained **:** "Let's find someplace a little more secluded and less garish, Honey- not so damned fired-up with these frigging neon lights!"

Mei whispered mysteriously, _"You want it darker?... Then just turn off the lights."_ as a rather dark bus kiosk appeared randomly around the corner of the grubby street, an obvious setting for the couple to sit in relative camouflage and make out, a frequent ending to their dates now. Soon Yuzu was getting very hot and bothered, she easily being the more excitable of the two. They broke a wet, popping kiss, and the red-flushed girl said to Mei: "Honey... let's...do something _dirty_ with each other! We can put our fingers under our dresses and..." She made a suggestive gesture with her right hand, giggling and burying her face in the other's heavenly smelling, long black hair.

"Yuzu...' Mei began, 'as much as I'll _definitely_ admit that sounds fun- a _nd part of the fun is in the danger of detection_ \- I don't think we should be doing that here in the open, and maybe especially not here! If we _did_ get caught..." There was no need to explain further. And it was true, the aroused girl could see. _Frustrating to the point of madness, but true!_ They _both_ could lose a lot, Mei especially, being from a wealthy family. Exposure like that would lead to a _perv charge_ \- a girl from that background could be ruined if they couldn't hush it up. In fact, either could suffer an awful fallout.

_"Screw.. this... **hiding!"** Yuzu thought miserably_

"Above and beyond that, love... evening is coming on, it's getting darker, and this isn't a great part of town for window-shopping if you know what I mean!" And that was an unarguable fact in itself.

"Damn!" said Yuzu, 'You're right, as usual! You're so smart, Mei! But I've got to find a way to smuggle you into my place some night... or vice-versa! I want you to be my first, Mei! I might as well tell you now! I'm still a virgin, and I'm falling in love with you." And there it was, right out in the open. "I want us to have _everything!"_

Mei seemed to be about to say something, but at that moment, a taxi passed, and they frantically flagged it, raising two fingers: _Double Fare!_ They needed to get back to the train station and go along their separate ways, as it was getting rather late now. The crooked taxi-hack took the bait, pulled over, and they both jumped in, the dark-haired beauty graciously offering to pay. This wasn't a part of town you'd want to be wandering in after dark; The Kubukicho could become suddenly dangerous as an evening wound on. They rode in silence for the most part; once, Yuzu pointing to one of the numerous love hotels with a risque wink, causing Mei to blush.

Getting out of the cab and paying the exorbitant fare, they walked the short distance to the train and rode into a much nicer part of town, The sweet blonde cuddled lovingly against the other, and if any of their straggling, sleepy fellow passengers saw, she was too much in the first glow of love to be afraid just now. As they disembarked together, just before they turned in their opposite directions, Yuzu said:

"See you again next week, Mei?" She was always more than a little nervous when she would ask- she still couldn't believe sometimes she had found the beautiful girl, and that her love was being reciprocated.

 _"I'll call you, Yuzu!"_ A quick kiss... and they were off.

An hour later, Mei quietly entered the large, well-appointed home in a wealthy, older end of Tokyo trying not to make a sound, noting, in passing an upstairs bedroom that their parents were asleep. That was a relief.

 _"I love them so much! They're the most loving, accepting people on earth, but I really don't need their questions again about where I was tonight!"_ Mei thought.

Going into the pretty bathroom, Mei combed the beautiful long sweep of black hair and tied it gently back, washed the make-up off the silky, white skin, and brushed the small, pearly teeth behind the perfect little blossom of the red lips. Then came the nightly undressing ritual, once they were back in the bedroom.

The gorgeous designer dress was carefully slipped off and placed over a chair for the moment, and Mei started removing the various undergarments before the long wall mirror, the stockings from the shapely legs, taking the brassiere off the lovely, smooth shoulders revealing the high-set, firm breasts. Turning away from the mirror, the violet eyes shut tightly, as, last of all, the panties with their special undergarment, were pulled down with disgust.

After the surgery, soon... they wouldn't have to look at _that damned_ _thing_ anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> My faithful readers, I won't lie: I throw myself into writing so hard that it's almost as if I lived thru the stories I write. And the feels from this one wrung my guts out! I literally had to spend some time recovering! But since it seems to be how I write...
> 
> I'll gladly do that always for both my writing and all of you... I want my stories to be the best, the most emotionally authentic I can make them. I love and appreciate every one of you that read. Thank you for walking down these occasionally dark roads with me.
> 
> You lift me higher...
> 
> If you enjoyed this story, please be kind-hearted and press the little Kudo button down there. (I really love comments, too!)
> 
> Dareru (TheBroken)


End file.
